


Giant Armin

by SuperSizeKinkAnon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Giants, M/M, Macro/Micro, Main ship eremin, Manga Spoilers, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Multi, Pervert Erwin Smith, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSizeKinkAnon/pseuds/SuperSizeKinkAnon
Summary: Hange makes a titan serum and uses it on Armin. However it back fires and produces some unintended results. With this new event Armin becomes a Target and now it a race against time to save him.





	1. Hange, Armin and Titan Serum! oh my!

Hange held the glowing green liquid up to the light a massive shit eating grin on their face. They spun around and said to Moblet, “I did it. My titan serum is finally complete. Now then all I need to do is test it on someone. Anyone will do.”

Moblet sighed and said “Hange I really don’t think that stuff will work. But if you do find a test subject, make sure they go outside. We don’t need a titan appearing inside the base.”

Hange turned and muttered to their-self, “I need some that will be able to control a titan on the first. Eren is not the smartest puppy in the basket yet he controls the titan just fine. Also, the person needs to be close to Eren or at least friendly. That takes a lot of people out then. We also need someone trust worthy enough. We don’t need a rouge titan shifter wrecking everything.”

As Hange continued to mutter to their-self, Armin walked in carry a lot of documents. After he put the documents done he turn to Hange and said, “I brought the documents that you asked for Hange. Do you want me to set them someplace else or is right here fine?"

Hange looked up and said "Right there is fine. I have some files on my desk. Can you take them to Erwin for me?”

Armin walked over to Hange’s desk and he picked up the files and said, “These ones Hange?”

Hange smiled and said, “Yup, you got the right ones. Say, Armin, do you know someone who is smart and won’t start fights with Eren on a whim?”

Armin looked up and said, “Well besides me, I really can’t think of anyone else.”

Hange froze. Then they thought, ‘That’s it! Armin! I’ll use Armin as the first test subject. He’s Eren’s boyfriend, so they will both willingly train together and they’ll never pick fights. He is also very smart and incredibly trust worthy.’

Hange slowly turned and said, “After you take the documents to Erwin come back here.”

After Armin left Hange set the serum down and pulled out a thermos of tea. They looked up at Moblet and said, “Moblet, can you go find Levi for me? I want to run some tests on Eren’s titan powers today.”

Moblet stood up from his desk and said “Ok, I’ll go find him for you.”

As soon as Moblet left the room, Hange poured a cup of tea. They picked the serum up and mixed it into the tea. Hange quickly stood and pulled out food coloring and mixed it into the tea. Hange grin became increasingly psychotic with each passing second. Then the knock at the door came and little Armin walked back in. Hange’s smile faded to a grin and they said “Thanks for delivering those for me. I have another task for you. I found this old book at the Military Police headquarters the other day and I want you to read it for me. And since you been such a big help for me I made you some tea to drink while you read. Also, I want you to read the book outside, far away from the base. I don’t want Levi to catch you slacking off.”

Armin walked forward and grabbed the tea thermos and the book from Hange. Armin smiled and asked, “Is there anything in particular I am looking for, or I am just finding out what the book is about?”

Hange shook their head and said “You’re just reading the book. No need for notes. Now go and read that book. And make damn sure to drink every drop of that tea. I don’t want my hard work going to waste!”

Armin nodded and said, “Thanks Hange. I will make sure I drink it all.”

Armin clutched both things to his chest and ran out door. Running along the hallways he came to a stop at a door and he opened it. Now outside the boy ran towards his favorite reading spot where he always would read on his days off. Sitting down underneath a large old tree. Armin popped the lid off the tea. The sweet taste rolled off his tongue, warming up his entire body. Setting the thermos down Armin began to read the book. After half an hour Armin had drank all the tea. A warm felling rumbled in his tummy and the boy felt strangely tired suddenly. After trying to force the sleep away, Armin failed at his task and let sleep over take him.

Meanwhile Hange was in their lab pacing excitably. Soon Moblet returned with Levi in tow. Moblet looked apologetically at Hange and said, “Sorry it took me so long to find him.”  
Hange waved their hand at Moblet and said “Leave Moblet, I need to talk to Levi in private.”

After Moblet left the lab, Hange held the empty vial of serum and asked, “You know what this is?”

Levi shrugged and said, “Another one of your over the top crazy ass experiments.”

Hange’s psychotic smile returned and they said, “This is the ultimate experiment Levi. It beats every other experiment I have ever done. This empty vial used too hold an experimental titan serum.”

Levi quickly step forward and shouted, “You just said used to. Where did the serum go Hange?!”

Hange laughed and said, “I used it of course.”

Levi’s eyes almost popped out of his head as he asked, “Did you use the serum on yourself?”

Hange laughed even harder and said, “Of course not, silly. I want to use the perfected version on myself. I don’t really know what is going to happen with this titan serum.”

Levi grabbed Hange by the jacket and aggressively asked, “Who did you use the serum on, you crazy bastard?!”

Hange smiled and said, “The titan boy’s boyfriend, Armin.”

Levi let go of Hange and yelled out, “Son of bitch! Do you what kind of shit storm you just started Hange?! There is now ticking time bomb walking around the base that might turn into a titan any second now! If he turns into a titan, every last member of the Survey Corps will try and kill his giant ass! If Eren’s boyfriend dies because of you, there will be hell to pay in the form of a 15-meter titan shifter! Tell me. Where… Is… Armin?!”

Hange’s smile quickly turned to panic and they started to stammer, “I sent him outside. Right in the middle of the kill zone. IF he turns now he’s good as dead. Let’s go Levi. Moblet! Let every soul on this base know that a titan could appear anywhere outside! Tell them to capture it! Do not kill it!”

Moblet started running already knowing what Hange had done. Hange and Levi took off down the hallways at a dead sprint. They quickly ran outside into the court yard. Several Survey Corps members stared at the panicking, Hange and Levi. Petra ran to them asked, “What’s wrong captain?”

Levi looked and asked, “Where is Eren? We need him now!”

Petra quickly answered, “Eren said that he saw Armin in the woods and wanted to go talk to him, so we let the poor boy go.”

Levi froze and yelled out, “Son Of Bitch! This massive fucking problem, just became fucking worse!!”  
J  
ust then a loud boom came from the woods followed by an ear-splitting scream so loud that ground itself shook from the sheer power of the yell. Then a massive yell roared out across the complex. “EEEEERRRRREEEENNNN!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!! I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEERRRREEEEENNNN!!!!!!!”

Several Survey Corps took off towards in the direction that the loud booms just came from. Levi stood up and look at Hange and said “Well, Hange. Your serum only fucking worked! Now there is shit flying everywhere landing on everything making it smell like shit as well. Not only did Armin just turn into a titan, but he did it in front of Eren. Now Eren is going to defend his titanized boyfriend to death from the hordes of Survey Crops members that are now making their way towards them. Fuck Me! Fuck My Life! And Most Importantly Fuck You Hange, And Your Damn Experiments. IF, I Survive This Shit Storm Hange, I’ll Shove My Boot, So Far Up Your Ass, You’ll Be Tasting Cheap Leather For The Rest Of Your Very Short Life!! Now, Let’s Go! We Have To Plug A Giant Shit Spewing Asshole!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Earlier in the day with Eren.

Eren flew through the forest behind Squad Levi. Looking down he spotted a familiar blond sitting underneath a tree. After they landed in the court yard Eren ran up to Petra and asked, “I just saw Armin in the woods, can I please go see him?”

Petra smiled and said, “Sure. You can go talk to him.”

Eren took his gear off and ran into the woods. After running for a bit Eren finally saw Armin, however something was off with the boy. All of Armin clothes were ripped. Eren yelled out, “Armin!!”

After making it to the boy Eren dropped to his knees and grabbed onto Armin. Armin slowly woke up and said “Oh, Hi Eren, I guess I fell asleep.”

Eren put his hands-on Armin’s chest and asked “Are you Ok Armin? All of your clothes are ripped.”

Armin looked down slowly and that Eren was right. His clothes were all torn up. Armin looked up at Eren and worriedly asked, “Eren, why are my clothes ripped? They were fine when I fell asleep.”

Eren looked Armin over for injuries and froze when he noticed that something was off. Looking at the ripped clothes again Eren saw that the clothes were tight. Eren looked down and saw Armin’s big cock creating a very noticeable bulge in his pants. Looking up at Armin it finally hit Eren over the head. Armin had gotten bigger. Eren looked at the now panicking Armin in the face and said, “Armin, your clothes ripped because you grew bigger.”

It was then that Armin noticed that his clothes were incredibly tight. Armin than stood up with Eren. Armin looked down and saw that Eren’s head only came up to his chest. Armin grabbed the tight shirt and with a little pull it tore of his body. Armin looked at Eren and asked, “How did I get so big? This kind of growth spurt is impossible.”  
Armin froze has he felt his tummy warm up again. Armin looked at the thermos and said, “Hange did this.”

Armin’s tummy gurgled and grumbled then. The warm feeling in Armin’s tummy spread to the rest of his body. Armin gripped on to Eren and yelled out, “Hold on Eren, I am about to get even bigger!”

Armin than started to expand. Eren warped his hands around Armin and yelled, “Don’t worry Armin, I am here I got you. I won’t let go.”  
Eren felt Armin’s growing body rise and push out. He the loud noises that came from Armin’s stomach. He heard Armin’s pants rip apart, as his huge cock tried to free itself. Eren looked forward and saw Armin’s belly button. Then it happened. Armin’s pants and underwear gave out and Armin’s beast shot up and kissed Eren in the face, sending him flying backwards, on to the ground.

Armin let out a squeal as he watched his flaccid penis OTK his boyfriend. Armin felt the gurgles in his tummy get more powerful. His entire body was in intense pain. It felt like every bone in his body was breaking apart as Armin’s body sought to make itself bigger. Armin let out a moan as the fire in his body upped in intensity. Tears flowed freely from his face as his body expanded. Armin wanted to get away from Eren, so that he knew that Eren would be safe, but his growing body refused to move.

Eren stood up and looked at Armin. Eren knew that he should turn and run. He knew that he had to get away from Armin’s growing body, but with one look at Armin’s face Eren knew that he couldn’t abandon the massive growing boy here. Instead he looked at Armin’s penis and said, “I am coming for my revenge big guy.”

Eren let out a shout and ran forward and punched Armin’s dick. The dick swung back and started swinging towards him again. Eren caught the dick that was now 1/3 of his size and increasing. Eren leaned back yelled out, “Armin, pick me up sweetheart and hug me like a teddy bear! I won’t leave you.”

Armin let out yelp as Eren punched his dick. Armin then felt Eren take hold of the massive monster. Armin let out a groan as his body kept expanding. The boy was now bigger than a 3-Meter Titan. Armin heard Eren shot out. Reaching down his giant hands picked Eren up and Armin held Eren against his chest.  
Eren feeling the giants hands close around him let himself get taken up into the embrace. Eren pushed up under Armin’s large head and yelled, “It’s ok Armin! Everything is going to be ok! Hang in their Armin!”

Eren felt Armin’s tummy rumble and churn beneath him. Then Armin’s legs gave out under him and fell on his ass with a large boom. Several trees fell as Armin’s soft round ass made a massive hole in the ground. Armin let out an earth-shattering scream. Armin then yelled, "EEEEERRRRREEEENNNN!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!! I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEERRRREEEEENNNN!!!!!!!”

Armin’s body expanded several meters as he yelled out. Eren pushed his arms into Armin’s stomach muscles as the boy expanded. Eren made a circular rubbing pattern with his arms. Eren yelled so that Armin could hear him, “You got this Armin! I believe in you! Once you stop growing we will find a cure you! But for now, grow Armin! Get it out of your system! Grow!”

At Eren’s words Armin calmed down his now super massive body expanding past 12 meters. Than finally at 17 Meters the boy’s massive growth spurt came to end. Armin was now able to hold Eren with only one large hand. Eren breathed in. The smell of Armin’s dick was over powering, but Eren loved it regardless. Eren looked and saw one of Armin’s nipples. If Eren wanted to, he could reach out and touch the massive thing.

For a lone minute the two remained like this. Then Eren heard a noise. One he knew so well. 3DMG. Eren leaned back yelled out, “Armin lay down and cover your neck!! NOW!!!!”  
Armin’s massive body slammed into the ground as the huge boy fell. An SC member shot over head. Armin was too dazed to act, so Eren pulled himself out of Armin’s hand. Eren leaned backed and yelled as more SC came, “Stop he’s friendly! This is Armin! Don’t Attack!”

Eren saw that jean and Mikasa were part of the first wave. In fact, Eren saw that they pulled back. The other SC stopped as well. Eren dropped to knees on top of Armin. Eren then heard the SC members yelling out. “Don’t attack that Titan! It has a penis! It must be a god from heaven! It has pubic hair! That giant dick reeks! I dare someone to touch that giant dick!”

Eren stood up and all the SC looked at him. Eren stepped forward yelled out, “This isn’t a titan. It’s a giant human.”

Eren heard gasps of shock. Mikasa jumped and landed on top of Armin. She ran forward and grabbed Eren and pulled him into a hug. She looked Eren over and asked, “Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

Eren sighed and said, “I’m fine. Armin shielded me.”

Mikasa froze and looked around, “Eren, where’s Armin?”

Eren laughed and said, “You’re standing on him.”

Mikasa looked at the giant’s face and saw that it was in fact Armin’s giant face. The boy’s face was flushed and he was breathing hard. Mikasa fell to her knees and she asked, “Who did this to our baby?”

Eren turned and said, “Before Armin’s growth really took off, he said that Hange did this. I am going to beat the shit out that crazy bitch. I want my tiny cute Armin back. Although I could have some fun with massive hot Armin as well.”

Mikasa was sitting down rubbing the massive flesh, when Jean, Reiner, Bertolt, Christa, Ymir, Connie, and Sasha landed on the boy’s stomach. Jean stepped forward and yelled, “What the fuck did you do Yeager!”

Eren turn and yelled, “This is Hange’s mess! Not mine! Now quiet down! Armin needs to rest.”

Jean laughed and said, “Armin’s not here, you idiotic moron.”

Armin’s hand moved and pushed jean back into his pubic hairs. Armin moved his massive head and said, “If you insult Eren again Jean, I’ll use you as a butt plug.”  
Jean pulled himself out of the fur and said, “I am sorry Armin and Eren.”

Christa froze and said, “So that giant genital is Armin’s giant genital.”

Connie pulled out his blade and swung at the pubic hairs. However, he missed and cut Armin. Armin let out a yelp in pain. Connie froze and yelled out “Sorry!”  
Sasha swung her blade and managed to get Armin’s pubs without cutting him.

Ymir laughed and asked, “Do you want to touch the biggest penis in the world Christa? We can’t let Eren have all the fun now can we.”

At this point Levi, Petra and Hange had caught up. Levi gagged from Armin’s scent. Hange ran forward and yelled out, “I did it, I made a…. oh, sweet Maria! That is one big penis!”

Hange froze. They walked towards the massive cock and then they got on their hands and knees. They pushed themselves under Armin’s massive balls and between Armin’s butt cheeks. They look past the pubs and saw Armin’s gigantic man eating anus. Hange pulled themselves out from under Armin and climbed the pubs on Armin’s balls so that they were on top of Armin.

Hange looked up said “This isn’t a titan. I failed my experiment and now we have a giant butt naked half dead Armin.”

Hange looked devastated “I am so stupid. My serum could have killed him or mad him dumber. Instead it grew him. What will he eat? What about when he must go potty? I never made a cure for this. If he was a Titian we could just cu him out, but this is something else entirely. Wait. What if he grows again?!”

Hange ran up to Armin’s face and asked, “Are you ok Armin? How do you feel?”

Armin was still crying. His massive face was stained in tears. The boy laughed and said, “No I am not o.k. I just grew into a monster. My entire body hurts and it doesn’t help that you are all treating me like I am a sideshow attraction. I just want to be my normal size, not a giant titan that can’t turn back.”

Armin tummy grumbled as the warm feeling returned. Armin’s body shook as his body expanded even more. Pushing the boy into the 18-meter height range. Armin let out a moan as the growth stopped again.

Levi who was standing on the ground watch the boy grew another meter. Levi had taken his 3DMG off so the only way for him to get on Armin, was to climb up the pubs. Levi looked at the giant penis as walked past. Climbing the massive stinky balls was easy and soon he was on top of Armin. Levi saw that everyone was sitting down rubbing circles into Armin’s flesh. Levi sighed and asked, “What are you all doing?”

Hange looked up and said, “We are trying to keep him calm. He said that when Armin panics he grows super-fast. So, we are calming him down by rubbing smoothing patterns into him. It looks like the serum is still in him so until it is out of his system we have to keep him as calm as possible.”

Levi laughed and said, “Just give him a hand job. That’ll calm him fast. I mean look at that thing. If I was on top of the wall I would still be able to see it. You better not fart Armin. I Really don’t want to smell your ass.”

Armin’s tummy rumbled again as the boy started to cry again. Levi kicked the flesh below him and yelled, “Stop growing you little shit!”

Armin started to grow as he yells, “I can’t control it.”

Hange tackles Levi on to the flesh and says, “Levi your making him panic. Shut up.”

Eren jumped on top of Armin’s nipple and started sucking. The growth stopping as the familiar sensation calmed the now 19-meter boy. Levi sat down and started rubbing the skin as well. Levi sighed and asked “So, now what? We can’t sit here all day and rub his skin.”

Hange looked up and said “I know, but we can’t leave him alone either. We also need to find food for him.”

Levi shrugged and asked “Didn’t you make a potion to solidify titans so that they don’t disappear when they die? Can’t we just mass produce it?”

Hange looked down at the soft skin and said, “Yes we can mass produce it. But, how will we get. Oh! We’ll use Eren’s Titan as a food source.”

Eren looked up and said, “If it helps Armin, I’ll do anything.”


	2. Bigger is Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin comes to terms about his new size.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut at the end.

During Armin’s growth spurt, Moblet ran through the halls of headquarters towards Erwin’s office. After Reaching the office, Moblet opened the door and yelled, “Erwin we need your help! Hange used titan serum on Armin Arlert and we might have a titan on the grounds now.”

Mike was talking to Erwin turned to look at Moblet as Erwin raised his head from his paper work and asked, “So Hange finally finished the Serum then?”

Moblet nodded and said, “Yes Hange finished the serum, but they went used on it Armin. Aren’t at all concerned?!”

Erwin shook his head and said, “Not really. I knew Hange was working on that stuff and I was kind of hoping that Hange would have told they finished the serum. But it doesn’t matter now does it. Honestly, I had feeling they’d use it right away. But, why Armin? I get that he is trust worthy, but that serum could kill him and he is too valuable to let him die by experimentation. Any ideas Moblet?”

Moblet sighed and said, “Honestly I think the main reason behind it is that Armin would have really good odds at controlling the titan and would be the best possible partner for Yeager, since the two are dating.”

Mike snorted and asked, “Shit, won’t Yeager be pissed that we turned his boyfriend into a titan?”

Erwin looked at Mike and said, “Most likely. You know how pissy Yeager can get. So, should we go do damage control, or do we sit here and watch everything go to hell?”

Mike laughed and said, “As funny as it would be to watch, I’d rather do damage control now and not later.”

Erwin stood up and asked, “Alright Moblet where’s Armin?”

Moblet shrugged and said, “He is probably at his reading spot.”

Turning the trio of men left the office and walked through the halls of HQ. After leaving the building they walked towards the woods were Armin was at. After a bit of walking they could see SC members in the trees talking to themselves. Erwin turned to look at Mike and said, “Looks like what ever happened here is over.”

Mike stopped walking and said, “Erwin, I think Hange fucked their experiment up.”

Erwin stopped and turned his head to look at what Mike saw and said, “I’m Jealous.” 

Moblet also stopped and said, “I don’t get paid enough to work with that crazy bitch.”

Before them there were destroyed trees. Laying on top of the trees was Armin. And since Armin didn’t have his legs closed the men can see him shamefully display his giant dick for the world to see. Erwin started walking towards the giant. while Mike dropped to ground and vomited because the smell of Armin’s cock was to overpowering for Mike’s nose, and Moblet sat on the ground and started drinking from a flask he pulled out his pocket. 

As Erwin got close to Armin an SC member landed next to him. The SC member looked at Erwin and asked, “What should we do about the giant boy, commander?”

Erwin kept walking to the giant boy and said, “Jack him off.”

The SC Member froze and yelled, “What?! Do you seriously mean the that commander?!”

Erwin had a perverted grin on his face as he said, “Think about it solider. Titans don’t have any genitals or anuses. Armin here however is as big as titan, but he still has his dick attached and if I were to crawl under him, I might find his anus. So that means either he is a Titan with a dick, or he grew into a giant boy. Another point that proves that he grew is that he still has his pubic hairs. Honestly, we need to know what Armin to determine his fate. Since he just grew, I don’t think any piss or shit grew with him. So, the fastest way to prove Armin is still human is to cut him open or make him cum. If he is human, then he can’t regenerate. This means that safest way to determine his fate is too jack him off. So, Solider where is Squad Leader Hange?”

The SC soldier nodded and said, “They are on top of the giant sir. I saw them climb up his balls.” 

Erwin nodded and said, “Ok, then have the other members go get buckets. If we get Armin to Orgasm, I want you soldiers to catch some semen without it touching the ground, because Hange can then use the semen to find out more about our giant friend. You have your orders. Dismissed.” 

The SC member nodded and ran off. Erwin then turned and climbed up on top of Armin. Everyone on top of the boy turned to look at the commander. Levi stood from sitting on the skin and asked, “So Commander, how do like Hange’s surprise?”

Erwin laughed and said, “He made me jealous. So Hange what is Armin? A human or a titan?”

Hange nervously twirled their thumbs and said, “Well during my initial search a found that out that he does have an anus. He also has a dick and he still has pubic hair. However, this was a prototype serum, so he may just be a titan that looks like a human. But I am leaning more towards human, because Armin is still able to talk and he shows intelligence. That’s why Levi and I were trying to figure out a way to feed him.”

Erwin nodded and asked, “Did you find out a way to feed him?”

Hange raised their hand and scratch their hair and said, “We were planning on mass producing the titan solidification liquid and feeding Eren’s titan to him.”

Erwin rubbed his chin and walked closer to Armin’s head. He turned face everyone and said, “That will have to work for now. However, we need to find other ways as well. As we have learned Eren can’t repeatedly shift. But, before we worry about feeding him we need to find whether Armin is a titan or not. For all we know Hange created a very basic titan serum and Armin just happens to look more human. Hange you said Armin could talk?”

Hange nodded and said, “Yes he can talk. Honestly, Erwin all the facts point to the fact that I fucked up and created a growth serum. I mean Titans are light weight. Armin is heavy as hell. Titans can’t talk, but Armin can. Titans can regenerate, but Armin can’t.”

Erwin looked up in shock and asked, “Wait Armin can’t regenerate? How do you know?” 

Hange looked at Connie and said, “Connie was goofing off and he cut Armin. The wound is still there. If Armin was a titan then he would have regenerated. Erwin, Armin is a giant. I don’t know what to do anymore. Armin could very well die because we are unable to take care of him.”

Eren jumped and yelled, “What do you mean Armin could die? You said you knew a way to feed him. And as for water there is a lake nearby. You have everything you need to keep him alive.”

Hange shook their head and dropped to their knees and said, “Eren you don’t get it, do you? You can’t shift multiple days in a row. You’d run out of energy and probably die of exhaustion. We can’t afford to lose you.”

As Eren stepped forward to protest Armin’s body shook causing him to fall over. Armin moved his head to look at Hange and said, “If you grew me Hange can’t you just make something else bigger as well. Like food for me.”

Hange stood up to look at Armin’s face and said, “Armin your correct. If the serum truly is a growth serum then it may work on any organic material as well. But, the grown food could have side effects like growing the person that eats it. Then the solution would only make Armin even bigger. What do you think Erwin?”

Erwin looked up from the cut that Connie made and walked towards Hange. “Well, this is a good outcome Hange. I mean look at what Eren is able do when he shifts. Armin here is bigger and if your correct than he is probably stronger as well. And if this is permanent than that is even better. Basically, we have a second Eren that will never lose his titan form. Just think how much safer expeditions will be if we bring Armin along.”

Armin nodded and asked “While me being big may be good thing in the fight against titan, wouldn’t it be bad if I stay this big forever? I mean I could accidentally kill someone, just by walking. And what if the MP found out? They would try to experiment on me or kill me. I also have human needs. Like going to the bathroom. I would also need clothes. I can’t stay naked forever, right?”

Erwin put his hands on his sides and asked, “How are you feeling Armin?”

Armin smiled and said, “I’m feeling much better commander. Although I’m really embarrassed right now. You all keep looking at my private areas. It’s really starting to creep me out.”

Hange ran forward asked, “Are you able to stand now?”

Armin nodded and said, “Ya, the burning feeling went away and I feel normal now.”

To prove his point Armin entire body began to shift as he moved his arms and legs. After shifting and moving around Armin reached down and put both of his hands on his stomach. Armin then flipped his hands so that they were face up and asked, “Can I sit up now? The ground is really uncomfortable.”

Erwin nodded and ordered those with 3DMG to jump off Armin and those without 3DMG to climb into Armin’s hands. After everyone moved Armin began to shift once more as the top half of his body began to lift off the ground. As Armin raised his back off the ground trees and dirt fell back onto the ground. Once Armin was fully sitting up he closed is legs up to stop people from looking at him. Armin then put his hands on the ground so that the people in them can climb out. After climbing out of Armin’s hand Erwin walked towards Mike and Moblet.

Once Erwin and everyone else reached Mike and Moblet, Erwin turned towards Armin and started giving out new orders, “Hange I need you to make the Titan hardening serum, the Growth Serum, and I also need you to start working on a shrinking serum. We need the hardening serum done today so take as many people as you need. Levi, Mike, some SC members, and I will start making clothes for Armin. Petra and Squad Levi will find a place to make a bathroom and they will also find a place for Armin to sleep. Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, and Krista will take Armin to the lake and bath him. Reiner and Bertolt will fetch the bathing materials as needed.”

Levi stepped forward and asked, “If we are going to bath him wouldn’t it be easier for us all to bath him, instead of having 9 people do it.” 

Erwin shook his head and said, “Levi, Armin just had his life change. In his eyes, he just grew into a monster and everyone here thinks he is a monster. And to be truthful, we haven’t given him a reason to think any differently. The last thing he needs is people crawling over him and jabbing him with sticks. (Or jacking him off.) It’s better to leave him with people he knows. They are less likely to piss him off. And we also want to keep Hange away from Armin as well. They probably want to experiment on him and I am pretty sure Armin won’t take kindly to Hange experimenting on him right now.”

Sasha then stepped forward and asked, “Why do we have to give him a bath? Can’t he just clean himself? He’s just bigger, he’s not a baby now.” 

Levi shook his head and said, “The lake isn’t that big Sasha. It’d probably only reach up to his waist at its deepest part. The second he climbs into that lake he’d probably contaminate it. If it was bigger than it would be more reasonable. Honestly, Armin smells really bad right now and if he’s going to stuck that size for while then he has to be cleaned.”

As the other SC began to leave Erwin turned to Eren and the rest of the group and said, “Levi is right. You guys are going to have to give Armin a sponge bath. I am going to give you guys some cash to buy some new sponges and a lot of soap. You can use the buckets we use to wash the horses. I am also going to give the key to shed that we keep the tents that we use to cover up titans when we catch them. Lay them down and have Armin lay on top them so that you guys will be able to clean him easier.”

Erwin then pulled out a key ring and pulled a key off and gave it to Reiner. He then also pulled out some money and gave it to Jean. After that Erwin turned and left. 

With Erwin now gone the group turned to look at Armin. The entire time the SC members were talking Armin was pulling trees and dirt out of his hair. Jean looked at Reiner and asked, “Now what?”

Reiner shrugged and said, “We do what Erwin told us do. You, Sasha, Connie, Krista, and Ymir will go into town and buy a lot sponges and soap. While you guys do that, Bert and I will find a spot near the lake and lay out the tarps and ready the buckets of water, while Mikasa and Eren will stay here and keep watch on Armin.”

Mikasa stepped forward and said, “I’d actually like to go to shopping with Jean’s group.” 

Eren turned and asked, “Why?”

Mikasa looked backed at Armin and said, “Armin only needs one person to stay here with him. If we have more than one person here he may think that we don’t trust him anymore. Besides I know what kind of soup he likes. He may get pissy if we got him something else.”

As the group left, Eren turned back to look at Armin. Armin was running his fingers through his hair pulling at a knot that formed. After making sure everyone was gone, Eren walked back towards Armin. Once Eren was next to Armin’s leg, he reached up and pulled himself on top of it. After that he walked up Armin’s leg and onto his thigh. Once Eren reached Armin’s thigh, he sat down and looked at Armin again. Armin feeling someone on his thigh looked down at him. Armin then reached down and picked Eren up.

Once Eren was near enough so that Armin could hear him, Eren said, “Everyone left Armin. It’ just you me now. Erwin and Levi said they were going to try and make you some clothes and Hange went and looking for a to get you a meal for tonight. They also decided that you need a bath so the gang and I are going to do it.”

Armin turned his head away and asked, “Why?”

Eren tilted his head and asked, “What do you mean by why?”

Armin sighed and asked, “Why is everyone going so far to help me? I am a giant monster.”

Eren frowned and said, “Why wouldn’t we help you? You’re not a titan nor a monster. If anyone is monster is me. But I am not a monster because I have you Armin. You’re the only that sees yourself as a monster. Everyone left without putting up fight. That shows they still trust you. Please don’t beat yourself up over this. Your still Armin. You’re still the Armin I love. The only difference now is that your bigger. That is why everyone is going as far as to help you. It’s because you’re willing to help them.”

Armin sighed and moved his hand closer to his face. Eren walked forward and gave Armin a kiss to the nose. Armin then put Eren on his shoulder and asked, “Can I stand up and find a new place to sit? I am literally sitting on broken trees right now.”

Eren grabbed onto Armin’s hair and said, “Ya that’s fine. But stay in the woods so the others can find us.”

Eren held onto the hair tighter as Armin stood up. Eren gasped as he rose above the trees. Most of the trees in the forest only came up to Armin’s waist. Eren looked down at the ground to see it was destroyed. Dirt, grass, and trees were plowed out of the away. A massive ass shaped imprint was left on the ground.

Eren swayed as Armin turned. The massive boy did a little jump and excitably said, “Eren I can see a clearing in the forest.”

Eren looked to were Armin was pointing but he couldn’t see anything close by. But then Eren looked farther ahead and then he saw it in the far off distance. About 4 km away was a clearing. But since it was so far away Eren couldn’t see it. Eren figured it would take at least 40 minutes of walking to make it there, or if he used his used his 3DMG he could make it in 10 minutes. But to Eren’s shock Armin walked it in only 5 minutes. 

The clearing was huge. Much bigger than the clearing Armin made. In this clearing, there was only soft green grass that blew in the breeze. Armin stretched his backed, with a load popping sounds coming from him. After stretching Armin gently sat down and spread his legs out exposing himself for the whole world to see. 

Eren looked down and blushed. Then he looked at Armin and saw that the giant boy was smiling. His golden was being blown by the breeze. Armin the started talking. “Thanks for what you said back there I needed it. You know after taking that short walk I realized that being big may not be that bad. When I was walking I could see everything.” 

Armin then raised his hand out towards the wall his eyes glowing brighter than ever and said, “I felt that if the wall wasn’t in the way I’d have been able to see the ocean. Honestly, for a moment there I was only thinking of the bad stuff. But know I can only think of the good things. I can help fight and win now. I can help you seal the hole in wall Maria. And with my size I’ll be able to see the Ocean from miles away making it easier to find it.”

Eren laughed and said, “Don’t get to far ahead of yourself Armin. Let’s focus on the now.”

Armin lowered his hand and said, “I know how you are Eren. The entire time I was walking you kept staring at it.”

Eren’s face turned bright red and he yelled at the boy. “It’s not my fault the damn thing is so big! Besides it been 4 weeks since we last had sex! I have needs to you know!”

Armin laughed and said, “I have needs as well Eren. And you’re going to fulfill them for me tiny man.”

With that Armin picked Eren off his shoulder. Eren let out a yelp as Armin grabbed him. Armin than lowered his hand and placed Eren on the ground and said, “Have fun Eren. I don’t want to get a boner during bath time, so now is the best time to take care of our needs.”

Eren turned around and gasped. Armin’s penis was laying on the ground in front of him like it was a giant bloated snake. Eren shook his head and yelled up at Armin. “Are you sure you want to this!?”

Armin nodded and said, “I am sure I want to this. I am starting to really adjust to my new size and I don’t want anyone else to see me like this besides my boyfriend and girlfriend. So, you use this opportunity to take care of me or I’ll take care of it myself.”

Eren then started stripping his clothes off. After he was fully naked he look up at Armin and asked, “Do you like what you see!?”

Armin nodded and said, “Hurry up and get started we don’t have all day.”

Eren than walked forward towards the dick. The head of Armin’s dick was covered by foreskin unlike Eren’s dick and even though Armin’s dick was flaccid it still came up to Eren’s stomach. Eren reached forward and dug his hand under Armin’s foreskin. The effect was instant as Armin let a low moan. 

Eren smiled and dug his other hand underneath the foreskin of Armin’s cock. He smiled as Armin reacted even more to Eren movements. Armin than thrusted and Eren hung on for dear life as he was quickly shoved along the grass and the raised into the air. 

Eren was relieved when the thrashing stopped but it then that Eren realized that he was still floating in midair. Eren looked forward and realized that all the thrashing about had made Armin fully erect. Armin moaned some more as Eren licked Armin’s slit tasting the precum that came out. There was so mush precum coming out, Eren was getting soaked by it. 

Eren tried to pull Armin foreskin down to free the head but he was so soaked his hands kept sliding off the foreskin. Eren saw this and reach down to help. Over as soon as the foreskin was peeled off Eren almost slipped off because that was the only thing keeping him in place. But instead of falling of his precarious position Eren managed to stick is own dick inside Armin’s dick.

Eren taking this chance started humping the cock. This caused Armin to begin thrusting again with renewed vigor. However, this caused even more friction and Eren reached his climax. Armin was also at his limit and came as well. However, Armin’s orgasm sent Eren flying as a massive tidal of cum came out of Armin’s cock.

Luckily for Eren he wasn’t to high up and he landed on the grass just fine. But Armin wasn’t done just yet. Eren closed his eyes as even more cum landed on top of him.

Armin huffed and opened his eyes. He looked down at his puddle of cum and said, “Aww that felt so good Eren. Thanks for that.”

As Armin looked around he couldn’t find Eren. Armin leaned closer to ground and asked, “Eren where are you?”

It was then Armin saw the white puddle move as Eren sat up. As Eren sat he wiped Armin’s semen off his face. Eren smiled and yelled up the giant boy, “A little warning next before you cum all over me!”

Armin laughed as Eren started licking Armin’s cum off his hand. Armin leaned back and said, “Come on Eren you look beautiful.”

Eren laughed and said, “I don’t feel beautiful. I feel sticky and wet.”

Armin sighed and pointed to the right and said, “I can see a river just a little bit to the right passed 3 or 4 trees.” 

Eren turned and left to wash the cum off while Armin sat there and took care of his little mess.

While Eren clean the cum off himself he sighed and thought, ‘I could get used to Armin being this big. Although next time I try this, Mikasa is going to have to help. Armin is just too big to handle on my own.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Until next.


	3. Fun times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Also there is some plot in this chapter. (and porn)

While Eren and Armin strengthened their bond, others plotted to use Armin, while some were planning to use him for experimentation, a few more wanted help the poor boy, while two others only wanted to take the boy for their own purposes, and one female could only think about fucking the giant boy.

As Reiner and Bertolt were walking towards the shed Bert grabbed Reiner’s shoulder and asked, “What are we going to do now Reiner?”

Reiner spun around and said, “We’re going to go get sheets and buckets for Armin’s bath time. I really feel bad for the poor kid.”

Bertolt slapped Reiner across the face and yelled, “I don’t mean that, you dumbass! I mean what are we going to do about the pure giant the crazy bitch just created?! We both know Armin is stronger than both of us combined now! Marley have been trying to create pure giants for decades and they failed! And now the weakest solider is literally a god!”

Reiner pushed Bert up against a Tree and whispered, “Shut up Bert. Do you want everyone in the world to know who we are?”

Bert shook his head no and Reiner continued. “Listen Bert, we are going to continue to act like good little soldiers. Right now, Armin doesn’t have a reliable food source to feed himself. But Marley does. If we are patient enough Armin will begin to starve. When people begin to starve they tend to get desperate. Armin is a kind solider that would never think about eating other humans. So, while he sits there and wastes away we will ask him to join us and if Armin joins you beat your sweet ass Eren will join us as well. And with the combined fire power of us Five we will take the coordinate and go home. Not only will we have the coordinate, but we will have another Titan shifter to replace Marcel and a pure giant to go along with it. We will be heroes Bert.”

Bert sighed and asked, “But what if Hange creates a reliable food source for Armin or creates an antidote?”

Reiner grinned and said, “Were Eren goes Armin is sure to follow. If a food source is made than we go with the original Eren capture plan. Annie kidnaps Eren and goes home. Once Eren is gone we confront Armin and most likely the giant boy will agree to join us. And if an antidote is created than we will just kidnap Armin. Simple as that. If the bastard grew once, he should be able to it again. Either way Armin is now a target as well.”

With that Bert and Reiner continued walking towards the shed. 

As Erwin left the kids behind he snapped his fingers and started thinking to himself, ‘God Damn it all to fucking hell. This is your dream come true and you’re not allowed to enjoy it. I so wanted to bath in Armin’s cum. To feel the giant boy, assert his dominance and use me as his own personal sex toy, and everyone fucking else just had to ruin it by agitating the giant boy. No, there might still be a chance. Wait, there is a chance. I have full authority over Yeager. I could offer a deal to the boy. Use me as a sex toy and I’ll assign Eren to be your protector. It’s perfect. Not only will I get to make my greatest kink come true but I will also keep our two best assists safe.’

As Erwin was thinking to himself he started getting a perverted grin. As Erwin grinned, Nanaba walked up and asked, “Thinking about the giant commander?”

Erwin laughed and asked, “Am I that easy to see through?”

Nanaba shook her head and said, “Most of the men are jealous that a kid has a bigger dick than them and everyone seems to have the giant on their minds.”

Erwin sighed and said, “It’s different for me because the giant is my problem that I need to take care of.” 

Nanaba smiled and said, “Ok commander I am going to go and catch up to the others.”

Erwin sighed and started thinking again. ‘While I made plans for this, I never thought Hange would go through with it without asking first. Now we have a giant on our hands and if we don’t get control of this situation now, I fear things can get worse. It’s a race against a time and if we lose we get shot. But, the question is who will shoot us?’

As Erwin was thinking Levi walked up next to Erwin and said, “Hange really fucked this one up, didn’t they?”

Erwin sighed and said, “Yes and no. They succeeded in getting us a new weapon that will help us fight the titans. But were they failed is that they went forward with their plan even though no one was prepared. And now we are stuck with a giant naked boy. But it’s not all bad. I have a plan on how we can use Armin to capture any titan shifters that may try to take Eren on the 34th expedition outside the wall.”

Levi turned to Erwin and asked, “I knew we can count on you. So, what’s this brilliant plan?”

Erwin smiled and said, “With Armin there is no way a titan shifter can capture him. And if we are correct in assuming that Armin is a very powerful human than it makes sense that if Armin fought a titan shifter than he would win. In other words, we put Armin with his own relay squad. The trust worthy SC members will be given summoning flairs and if a titan shifter appears than we summon Armin and Armin gives them an ass kicking.”

Levi shrugged and said, “I see a few major flaws in your plan.”

Erwin looked at Levi and asked, “And what are these flaws?”

Levi held up his hand and said, “First problem is that we have no way to feed the poor bastard. Another problem is what if Hange finds a cure? And the last problem I can think of is, what if Armin doesn’t want to help us? I mean we have no way to stop Armin if he just decides to go on rampage because he is tired of being a giant freak.”

Erwin rubbed his chin and said, “Hange is working on the food problem now. And if push comes to shove we have more than enough hay. As for the cure, it took two months for Hange to create the damn serum. Who knows how long it could take them to find the cure. I think Armin understands this, and that is why he may be a bit more understanding. But when it comes to whether he will help us, I know Armin will help us out. But that is if we can keep him happy. There is an old barn nearby. I sent Petra to check it out and see if it is big enough for Armin. If it is big enough than that will be Armin’s new home for a while. Then there is clothing problem. I’ll have the kids take Armin’s measurements. For today we will just get the fabric. Then starting tomorrow, we will make shorts and a T-shirt for Armin.”

Levi sighed and asked, “Can’t we just start after we buy the fabric?”

Erwin shrugged and said, “We could.”

Levi frowned and said, “Then let’s start then. The faster those pants are done, the faster we can cover the brat up.”

Erwin sighed and said, “Fine.”

As Hange left they pulled out a note book and began writing. Turning, they looked at Moblet and said, “Moblet I have all the ingredients to make both the growth serum and the titan staying serum. It will take one hour to make both. I honestly don’t think that Eren’s titan is a really good food source, but we can’t afford to have these fuckers stealing the damn growth serum. So, for now, you and I will only work on the growth serum. Once we finish we will began testing right way. We will try and grow food, if we succeed then we will feed the food to our pet rat. If the rat stays the same size then we will begin to make food bigger and feed it to Armin. As for everyone else that we have now, they will make the staying serum. Also, Moblet would you mind if I put a tiny drop of growth serum on you?”

Moblet turned to look at Hange and said, “Only a small drop. Anything more and I will shove you up Armin’s ass.

Hange pulled out a nearly empty bottle of growth serum and let the final contents drip on to Moblet’s hand. They both watched as Moblet’s skin absorbed the dropped of the growth serum. Hange shrugged and continued walking and asked, “So Moblet how does your hand feel?”

Moblet following close behind Hange said, “It doesn’t feel any different. How long did it take Armin to grow?”

Looking back at Moblet, Hange said, “It didn’t take long. I’d say it took Armin 5 to 7 minutes to finish the tea and probably another 15 minutes to grow. So, you should get bigger soon.”

After they made it back to base Hange turned to their group and said, “You guys will be working outside to make the Titan staying serum. I am going to get the ingredients and recipe you’ll need to make the serum. While you guys do that Moblet and I will be in my lab working on another food source.”

And so, together with their crew Hange and Moblet grabbed ingredients and took them outside so that they could get started on the serum. As Moblet and Hange left, Hange asked, “So Moblet do you feel any different? Because you don’t look any taller.”

Moblet shock is head and said, “Nothing happened Hange. It’s be 45 minutes since you used the serum. If something was going to happen it would have happened.”

Hange turned to look at Moblet and started talking, “So the growth serum failed to work on you but it worked like magic on Armin. I have a theory on what’s going on here. You see Moblet I used Eren’s DNA in the Titan serum. To be more precise I used his semen. The other bit included growth hormones and other weird stuff. Since Armin is Eren’s partner and has probably swallowed Eren’s semen a lot the serum’s true potential was brought out inside Armin. In other words, Armin could grow because Eren has been putting his DNA inside him for the past few years, and when Armin ingested the serum made from Eren’s semen laced with titan powers, Armin’s body happily absorbed and accepted it because his body was so used to absorbing Eren’s semen. This is what I think caused Armin to grow. So, if we wanted to grow someone else we would have to remove Eren’s DNA.”

Moblet looked at Hange and asked, “So I didn’t grow because my body rejected Eren’s DNA?”

Hange snapped their fingers and said, “That is correct. But here is the thing. The serum isn’t complete without the DNA of a Titan Shifter. So only Armin can grow from the serum since his body is able to absorb Eren’s DNA.”

Moblet rubbed chin and asked, “So what if we used Eren’s blood instead?”

Hange nodded and said, “We would be able to grow vegetables and pieces of meat from dead things but living things with a powerful immune system would still reject the serum since they aren’t used to Eren’s DNA. So, in other words to grow bigger, you have to get fucked by Eren for a month or two.”

Moblet shrugged and said, “At least we won’t have to worry about some asshole running off with the serum then. So, should we tell everyone outside to stop and focus on making the growth serum for food?”

Hange shook their head and said, “No let them continue. I want to see how Armin reacts to eating a titan. You and I will make the growth serum and prepare supper for the boy as a form of an apology. The faster I am aloud to experiment on the boy the better.

As Jean and the group left Jean turned and asked Mikasa, "So Mikasa, what is the real reason you came with us?"

Mikasa shrugged and said, "I came with because Armin smells like ass and I couldn't stand the smell anymore. Eren however is obsessed with Armin and can stand the smell. I also came with because I don't trust you guys with buying the soap Armin likes. I also want to make sure the sponges are soft."

Connie laughed and said, "Are you sure that's why came with? Last, I checked you looked like you wanted to fuck the giant freak. I mean why do we have to take care of his stupid. Owe!"

Mikasa swung her fist at Connie hitting him in his stomach. Mikasa then pointed at Connie and said, "Don't you dare insult Armin. He saved our asses on several occasions."

Krista sighed and said, "Come on guys enough with the fighting. We can go to town today. That means we get to go shopping. Now let’s go. Also, Connie you should be nicer. I mean you did stab Armin with your blade."

Mikasa looked at Connie and yelled, "You stabbed Armin!"

Connie frantically waved his hands around and said, "It was an accident. I was just trying to get some of Armin's pubic hair."

Jean turned and asked, "What possessed you to make you cut off Armin's dick hair."

Connie pointed at Sasha and said, "She told me to do it. She also cut some of Armin's pubic hair off."

Krista looked at Sasha and asked, "Sasha why did you cut Armin's hair off?"

Sasha laughed and said, "I cut Armin's hair off because I was hungry and I had missed breakfast. So, I cut some of Armin's hair off and then ate it. It actually tasted pretty good."

Krista fell over and then she threw up. Ymir was by Krista's side immediately. Jean gagged and looked away from Sasha. Mikasa however stepped forward and yelled, "That's fucking disgusting Sasha! You ate my boyfriend’s pubic hair!"

Krista looked up and yelled' "Punch her Mikasa! Teach a lesson she will never forget!"

Sasha waved her hands at Mikasa screaming, "Girl code! Girl code! Girl code!"

Mikasa frowned and said, "You’re an animal and you deserve to get punched for this one."

Mikasa swung her fist at Sasha and punched her so hard in the stomach that she went flying back into Connie sending both to the ground. Mikasa started walking away but she turned around and said, “Armin is having a very bad day right now, but I will make your guys’ day worse than his if you don’t pull your heads out of your asses. Let’s get to town let’s have a little bit of fun shopping, then we will come back and complete the mission the commander ordered us to do. Also, Connie and Sasha, if either of you try to pull the same stunt again, I will punch you both into next week. Ok, let’s go.”

Mikasa turned and stormed off towards the stables to get herself a horse. Ymir picked Krista up off the ground and followed Mikasa. Jean walked over to Connie and Sasha and helped them stand up again. Jean laughed and said, “Get some food in town Sasha. Because if you try that again you’ll probably die. Just imagine how Armin will feel knowing that you ate some of his dick hair. He’d probably crush you guys alive.”

Sasha started walking and said, “Your right Jean, I’ll be more careful. The last thing I want to do is piss of Armin. That monster could kill with a fart if he felt like it.”

Jean sighed and said, “Armin isn’t a monster Sasha. He is just very big. But don’t worry everything will be fine. At least I hope everything will be fine.”

After walking for a bit, the group arrived at the stables. There were a lot of SC members walking around saddling up horses and getting ready for a trip into town. As they walked towards their horses Erwin walked up to them and said, “There you guys are. I have one more order for you guys. When you are bathing Armin make sure to take measurements. In other words, see just how big he is so that we can make clothes for him.”

Jean nodded and said, “We can do that commander. Also, what do you want us do when we are done cleaning Armin?”

Erwin shrugged and said, “I don’t know. Whatever you guys want I guess. It will probably be late by the time you guys finish bathing him.”

With that everyone saluted and then saddled up their horses. After a 20 min ride the group arrived into town. They pulled up to a small horse stable near the town’s military base and tied their horses up. Mikasa turned to Jean and asked, “Can I have the money Erwin gave to you Jean? I’ll go buy everything we need for Armin.” 

Jean pulled out the cash and handed it to Mikasa and said, “If you want to do it so bad then I am not going to stop you. When you finish just come find us. I’ll buy you lunch.”

With that Mikasa left the group and walked towards the backside of the shopping district. As she walked towards her destination she began thinking to herself. ‘I can’t believe what happened today. Poor Armin. Knowing him he is probably doubting himself right or thinking he is even more of a burden. If Armin is going to stay in a barn tonight I’ll just sneak out of my room so that I can be with him. Knowing Eren he will try and cheer Armin up and knowing those two they will probably have sex soon after. I would have liked to have been their but I just couldn’t stand the smell. It was making me too horny. I wouldn’t even have lasted a minute. If I am going to have some fun with Armin I at least want to be able to last a little bit.’

Reaching her destination Mikasa walked into a bathing store where an old lady stood behind a counter. The old lady looked up and said, “Oh, Mikasa, it’s so good to see you again. Where’s Armin at? You two always come here together.”

Mikasa smiled and said, “She’s sick today Lady Chico. She really wanted to come but she couldn’t make it.”

Chico frowned and said, “Aww the poor the sweetheart. I hope she gets better soon.”

Mikasa walked over to shelf and started pulling bottles of soap from it and dropping them down into a basket she picked up at the front door. After putting 12 bottles in she walked over to another shelf and pulled several rose smelling bars of into the basket. Next, she walked up to the counter and asked, “Can I also have 10 of those really soft big sponges Armin really likes?”

Chico nodded and walked into the back of the store. In a minute she returned and put the sponges on the counter and asked, “What do you need all these for Mikasa?”

Mikasa laughed and said, “A few of my fellow soldiers haven’t bathed in months, so I am picking them up so stuff so they can finally learn how to bath again.”

After tallying up the total, Chico put every back in the basket and put a cloth on top to cover everything up. Chico looked up at Mikasa and said, “Take care Mikasa, and tell Armin I told her to get better.”

As Mikasa left she thought to herself. ‘Lady Chico still thinks Armin is a girl. I really do feel bad for him. But at least the entire SC can’t put his gender into question now. At least that’s one good thing from this.’

Mikasa walked back towards the center of the shopping district where she saw Jean holding Ymir back. Ymir was trying to punch some guy who had just hit on Krista. The however had already ran away. Ymir snorted and said, “That’s right run away you lame ass punk. Hit on my Krista again and I’ll shove you up Ar!!...”

Jean quickly covered up Ymir’s mouth preventing her from talking. Krista pointed at Ymir and said, “Quiet Ymir. We shouldn’t let the entire world know about that.”

Mikasa walked up said, “I go away for 15 minutes and you’re already starting up fights. I’m glad I came with. I already have the stuff we need and I only used up half of the budget. Now then let’s get some lunch and then we will go back and wash him.”

Meanwhile at Hange Crazy Labs.

For the past hour Moblet and Hange have been working at creating a new growth serum. Hange leaned over the boiling pot. After they added the last ingredient, the serum started glowing a bright green. Hange and Moblet high fived as Hange pulled a small vial out of the pot. Hange than walked over to a counter and dumbed the serum on a carrot. Instantly the carrot began to shake. Then it grew and until it was as big the counter top. Hange then cut a piece off the carrot and took a bite.

Hange laughed and said, “Moblet this tastes like an actual carrot. Woo hoo. Re, Re, Redemption. Do have any idea what this means Moblet?”

Moblet sighed and said, “We will be able to feed all of humanity with this and Armin won’t starve to death.”

Hange turned to Moblet and asked, “We can all of humanity? I didn’t think of that. I was just going to say I am a certifiable genius.”

Moblet rolled his eyes and said, “I checked the carrot Hange. There are no traces of growth serum left. So, Armin should be able to eat without growing any bigger. So, should we make more serum?”

Hange smiled and said, “We are going to need more serum. But we don’t enough of the other ingredients to make the serum. I am going to give you a list. I’ll stay here and help the slaves finish the staying serum. It’s a good thing we are making one batch. The growth serum is far easier to make.

Hange handed Moblet the list. After Moblet left, Hange turned to look at the carrot and said, “All according to Erwin’s ingenious plan. Phase one is now complete.”

Hange reached down into a hidden compartment and pulled out a glowing Pink serum. They dropped it onto the carrot and the carrot shrunk down just a tiny bit. Hange sighed and said, “You still refuse to work. Aww well, I know I am close to making work.”

Hange turned and pulled out a notebook. ‘I really should’ve told Erwin the growth serum was done. Then he would have had the entire day to make the clothes. Now we might have a super pissy Armin on our hands. Aw well, if Armin decides to break a few things it’s fine with me.’

After Eren went to wash himself, Armin looked down and realized he was still hard. Armin smiled and said, “Eren always does finish before me. Typical. Now should I finish myself off or do I just let it go away.” 

As Eren finished washing the last drop of cum off himself, the ground started to shake. Eren stood up out of the water and said, “Oh shit, Armin must still be horney. I need Mikasa now. If this keeps up he will just keep feeling unsatisfied.”

Eren ran out the stream back towards Armin. As he arrived he saw Armin masturbating. The boy had shoved three fingers up his ass and was jerking his cock. The sheer power from each jerk was causing the ground to shake. Eren stepped forward and just watched. Instead of achieving orgasm in a minute, this time the boy fucked himself on his fingers for 7 minutes straight before cumming. Right before orgasm, Armin pushed his cock towards the ground and it pointed directly at Eren.

Eren turned to run but it was too late as Armin let out a scream and a tidal wave of semen erupted out of Armin’s cock sending Eren flying right into a tree. A second and third wave followed, covering the trees. Having achieved a true orgasm this time Armin fell over onto his side panting. Armin moaned and one last wave of cum came out of shrinking cock. 

As Eren pulled himself off the tree the forth wave knocked him backed into the tree. Eren sighed and pulled himself of the tree again, causing him to fall backwards onto his ass. The river of cum came up to Eren’s waist completely cover his leg’s.

Eren whistled and said, “I am literally bathing in Armin’s semen right now. Although the whole point of washing myself off is pointless now.”

Eren stood up and walked back towards Armin. Armin sighed and opened his eyes seeing the cum soaked Eren. Armin smiled and said, “I thought you went to clean yourself.”

Eren slapped his hands onto his hips and said, “I did clean myself but someone decided to have a little fun and then they came on me when I came back to make sure they were all right.”

Armin laughed and said, “I can’t take you seriously right now Eren. Here let me help you clean up.”

Armin then picked Eren up and brought the boy closer to face. Armin stuck is tongue out and licked Eren. Armin smiled and licked Eren again. This time however the huge greedy tongue started licking at Eren’s cock. Eren moaned as the tongue worked at him. The tongue then went in between his legs and started licking his ass causing Eren to moan even more.

Armin’s tongue retreated and the massive boy said, “Someone seems to like my cleaning. Here let me take care of this.”

Eren screamed as Armin sucked Eren cock into his mouth. The cock barely made it passed Armin’s lips but it was still enough for Armin to be able to lick Eren’s cock. Eren screamed as he quickly came. Armin laughed and said, “There all done. Let’s get you dressed Eren.”

Eren sighed and said, “I can’t get dressed Armin. You ruined my clothes by cumming all over them.”

Armin grinned and said, “All well. You at least have more clothes to wear. Nothing I own will fit me now. I mean we could put a shirt on my dick but I don’t think that will stop people from looking.”

Eren laughed and asked, “Armin do you think you’re a burden?”

Armin grinned and said, “Not really. This is Hange’s fault. I mean I can finally fight alongside you now. For the first time in my life I feel strong, like I can help and save the people I love. I love being big Eren. I just wish I’d be able choose when I can be big or small.”

Armin pulled Eren to chest and Eren snuggled up to the giant boy. Eren sighed and said, “5 minutes of snuggle time and then we have to get to the lake for bath time.”

5 minutes later Eren was jerked out of his sleep as Armin stood back up. Armin stretched and then he started walking towards the lake for bat time.

As Mikasa and the gang arrived at the lake they saw Reiner and Bertolt sitting on top of a giant tarp, 8 buckets of water sitting next to them. As they approached them ground started to shake and a giant Armin walked out of the forest with a naked Eren sitting on his shoulder.

Jean whistled and said, “God damn, he is massive. I thought he looked big sitting down but this is insane.”

As Armin approached the lake he slowed down his pace. Armin then sat down and placed Eren on the ground. Eren walked towards and asked, “So you guys ready to give stinky here a bath?”

Reiner laughed and asked, “Eren why are you naked?”

Eren blushed and said, “Armin ruined my clothes by accident. We weren’t careful enough.”

Jean sighed and said, “We all should strip to our underwear, because the odds are we are going to get wet trying to wash Armin.”

Armin leaned over the lake and picked up a handful of water and dropped it on his head. The water cascading down him and landing on Krista who was standing to close to the boy. Krista squealed as she was soaked from water landing on her. Krista turned to Armin and yelled, “If you’re going to get me wet, then at least have the decency to soak everyone else as well.”

Armin shrugged and dropped water on everyone, before going back to rinsing himself off. Jean spit out water and said, “Thanks Krista. Now we all get to take a bath since you wanted everyone to get wet.”

Eren laughed and said, “Should be thankful Armin threw water on you. You do smell like a horse.”

Jean stepped forward and yelled load enough for Armin to hear, “Eren you stupid asshole, I am not a horse!!” 

Armin reached and picked up Jean. Armin pulled off Jean’s clothes and said, “Oops my bad your naked now.”

Armin then threw Jean into the lake and said, “Have a nice swim horsey.”

Everyone started to laugh and began splashing water on each other, as they ran to lake and jumped into it, while Armin continued soaking himself with handfuls of water. After about 10 minutes everyone returned to shore to begin scrubbing Armin. 

Jean washed Armin’s feet and hands, Connie washed Armin’s chest and back’ Krista washed out Armin’s hair, Eren washed Armin face and helped Krista with Armin’s hair, Ymir washed Armin’s left arm, Sasha washed Armin’s right arm, Reiner washed Armin’s left leg, Bertolt washed Armin right leg, and Mikasa washed Armin’s stomach, cock, and ass.

After they finished and were dried, Mikasa took Armin’s measurements and then Armin carried everyone back to base. As they arrived at the base, Hange walked outside and asked, “So, Eren do want to fight Armin in a battle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun Cliffhanger!  
> Also I might do one shots of size kinks. Let me know if want something like that. Like Giant Mikasa, and a ship to go with it. AruMika.


	4. The Crazy Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this chapter is bit shorter. But, I felt it would be better as a stand alone. Because let's just say the next chapter is going to out of the world. Also thank you guys so much for your continued support it means so much to me. I mean I am literally shocked right now that this fic has over 500 hits. Thank you so much.

Hange looked up from their notebook as they felt the ground shake. They closed their notebook and walked outside as Armin approached. As Armin sat down, Hange asked, "Eren, would you like to fight Armin?"

Eren almost fell off Armin's shoulder from sheer shock. Eren stood back up and yelled, "No, I don't want to fight Armin. Shouldn't you be in lab try to make food for Armin?"

Hange shrugged and said, "I already finished. It was pretty easy. Since I finished so quick I want a reward. The reward I want is to see Armin in action."

Jean laughed and said, "You don't deserve a reward Hange. This is your fault to begin with. You should still be in your lab trying to cure Armin. Besides why should we risk Armin's safety? If the block head hurts Armin, He won't be able to regenerate like a normal titan."

Hange laughed and leaned up against Armin's leg and said, "I can't make a cure until I have samples of Armin's DNA. Besides I just want to see how strong Armin is. Therefore, the best way to test Armin's strength is to have him fight a titan."

Armin sighed and said, "Can't you just take some of my blood and then leave. You already used me as a science experiment. I really don't want to get hurt just for your amusement." 

Hange laughed again and said, "I don't have the stuff I need to take your blood. Besides I am tired and all I want is to see you fight."  
Just as Eren was about to speak Levi walked up and yelled, " Enough Hange! Erwin ordered you to stay the fuck away from Armin. Get fucking lost or I'll kick your ass into next week." 

Hange turned and ran away back towards the base. Levi sighed and said, "Hange made it possible to make food bigger, but they were still planning to make Armin eat a titan.  
Moblet told me and I had him prepare food for Armin. The rest of you except for Mikasa and Eren are to go eat supper in the mess hall. Eren, you are going to meet with Moblet and then after the meeting return to your room and someone will bring you your dinner. As for you Mikasa, you’ll stay with Armin.”

Just as Levi finished taking Petra walked and said, “We finished moving the stuff to barn. Should we take Armin there now.”

Levi nodded and said, “Mikasa, have Armin follow Petra. She’ll take you Armin’s new home.”

Mikasa turned around and jumped into Armin’s hand as Petra ran and jumped on her horse. As Petra rode off Armin began chasing after her. As Armin left everyone started walking away. Jean then asked, “What do you want us to do after supper Levi?

Levi shrugged and said, “I don’t know. Erwin said he’ll take charge after supper is done. All he told me what I should do is what I should do with Eren and Armin.”

As Hange walked through the base, Erwin stepped out of a hallway and grabbed Hange by the shoulder. Erwin frowned and said, “Hange, I thought I told you to leave Armin alone.”

Hange sneered and said, “I know Erwin, but I just can’t help it. This is my greatest achievement and I want to bask in its glory.”

Erwin sighed and said, “You’re really starting to piss everyone off Hange. You just can’t do whatever you want. There needs to be rules on what you can and can’t do. Besides, you keep ruining my dream. I am putting you in prison for the next few days. This will allow Armin to cool down and it should give me time to have sex with giant Armin.”

Hange froze and then they ran up and grabbed Erwin by the shoulders. Hange began to shake Erwin and asked, “Prison?! Sure, I broke a few rules, but not enough for a prison sentence. Besides how will I cure Armin if I am locked in a cell?”

Erwin pushed Hange off him and walked passed them. He smiled and said, “I am just putting you in your lab and locking the god damn door shut so you can’t get out. I’ll bring some samples of Armin tomorrow. I plan to have everyone on the construction of Armin’s clothes and a giant bowl for the next few days, so getting samples in private will be easy.” 

Hange sighed and said, “I guess it’s not so bad then. Fine, you can lock me away then. But, don’t forget to feed me. I already forget to feed myself.”

Erwin sighed and said, “I’ll have someone bring you your lunch. Now, you’ll have to excuse me I need to go and talk to the rest of the Sc.”

Erwin walked past Hange and headed towards the canteen where everyone else was at.

As Eren left the main group, he walked down towards the lab where Moblet was supposed be. As Eren walked into he saw Moblet eating a bowl of soup and drinking from a bottle of alcohol. Eren smiled and asked, “Busy day?”

Moblet put the bowl down and said, “Too busy for my liking. Hange is literally going to drive me insane. I mean I have already started drinking. Them and their crazy ass experiments. I wish they take a god damn brake from them this. But, no. They don’t understand the meaning of breaktime and now my saint is a giant. Now I have to do all the paperwork again.”

Eren sighed and said, “How do think I feel? They grew my boyfriend into a giant. Let’s just say I got my ass kicked by his giant cock twice.”

Moblet laughed and handed the bottle to Eren and said, “Here, have some. You’re going to need it. But before you have some let me get some blood from you.”

Ern sighed and asked, “Don’t you have enough of my blood already?”

Moblet frowned and said, “Not anymore. Your blood powers the growth serum. So, to feed keep feeding Armin, we are going to need to use you as a blood bank.”

Eren held out his and yelled, “Take as much you need!”

Moblet laughed and said, “I’ll try and be quick about it.”

After Moblet took a few blood bags worth of blood from Eren, and Eren had a few swigs of alcohol, Eren left the lab and went back to his room.

While Eren was with Moblet' the rest of the group ate supper in the canteen. Most conversations that happened were about Armin. As everyone finished eating Erwin walked into the canteen and said, “Good job today. I know this new event was a bit unexpected but, since it has already happened we must deal with it. So, for the next few days we will be making clothes and a giant bowl.”

One of the SC members stood up and yelled, “We should leave him naked!”

Other SC members stood and started chanting, “NAKED! NAKED! NAKED! NAKED!”

Levi stood up yelled, “We’re not leaving Armin naked! Now sit down and shut up, before I strip you naked and flog your asses for disobedience!”

As everyone sat back down, Erwin sighed and said, “Armin is still human, he’s just a bit bigger. But since Armin is still human he can sick from the cold, so the clothes are needed for warmth. Besides we’ll never get anything done if we keep stopping what we are doing to stare at the biggest and most beautiful cock the world as ever seen.”

An SC member held up their cup and yelled, “Amen!”

Erwin laughed and placed two pieces of paper on table. He looked up and said, “Those that want to make the clothes sign the paper on the left. Those that want to make the bowl sign the paper on right. We require everyone for this project, so those that don’t sign will be assigned to one of the projects. Those that refuse to work will be flogged by Levi. After you sign you may take showers, then go to bed.”

As the sun started setting Mikasa, Armin, and Petra arrived at their destination. Their destination was a large old barn. Armin whistle as he walked passed the barn. The barn was massive. In fact, the barn was almost as tall Armin. As they moved around to the front of the barn Armin put Mikasa on the ground. Mikasa walked up to Petra and said, “Thanks for finding this place for Armin!”

Petra smiled and said, “No problem Mikasa. We already brought supper for you and Armin over. We also brought over new clothes for you. Everything is in the barn. I am going to leave the rest to.”

With that Petra rode off with the rest of squad Levi. Mikasa turned to Armin and yelled, “Okay Armin Get on your hands and knees, and then crawl into the barn.”

Listening to Mikasa orders Armin dropped down ad began crawling into the barn. As Armin passed over Mikasa he lowered his hips a little allowing his cock to bump into Mikasa. After that Armin crawled the rest of the way in.

The entire floor inside the barn was covered by a mountain of hay, at least for Mikasa it was a mountain. For Armin the mountain of hay was a comfortable bed. In the center of the barn was 10 massive carrots. Armin laid down next to the carrots and began eating while Mikasa closed the doors to the barn. After that Mikasa found a backpack and a bowl of soup. After finishing the soup Mikasa walked up to Armin who had also finished his supper. She crawled on top of him and they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the longest yet. It is at 6000 words right now and counting. And to reward you guys for your support, I'll give you the name of the next chapter. It's called "Smut, Plot and Titans!" It's also the first chapter that kicks of this story's version of the 34th expedition!


	5. Armin and Mikasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I was Busy. Here it is the much anticipated 5th chapter. I know it's short. But the chapter I had planned was all over the place. So I made it smaller.

Light was slowly seeping into the barn as Mikasa woke up. As she woke up she realized just how hot the barn was. Armin's massive body had managed to warm up the massive barn to at least 28 degrees celsius. Mikasa jump as Armin let out a moan. "Armin are you o.k?" Mikasa yelled out as she look in Armin's direction.

Armin let a gasp as he squeezed his cock too hard from being surprised by Mikasa. Armin turned his head to look at Mikasa and said, "Yes, mom. I'm fine. As you can see I woke up with a little problem. Well actually it is big problem for you, since your so small."

Mikasa slowly stood up to get a better look at Armin, since he was so big that it was hard for her to see his entire body. As Mikasa stood up she could see Armin's little to him and really big to her problem. Armin had morning wood. The large cock was proudly standing up tall. Mikasa figured Armin's boner had to be at least 2.75 meters tall! Almost the size of a 3 meter derp titan. How Eren had sex with Armin, Mikasa just couldn't wrap her mind around it. Her brother was a titan shifter and now her best friend and practically family to her was 19 meters tall with another titan attached to him. 

"Do you want help Armin?" Mikasa asked as she slowly approached the giant boy. Armin's large blue eyes looked at Mikasa. "Yes please. Eren made me feel really good yesterday and I know you can too."

Mikasa tore her clothes off and climbed up onto Armin's stomach. Armin nodded at her as she waded through Armin’s pubic hair to stand in front of Armin’s monster. She had look up to just see the tip. Liters of pre cum drippled out of the head due to Armin playing with it earlier. “Are you ready Armin?” Mikasa asked as she touched Armin’s cock.

Armin nodded and said, “Yes please.” Armin grunted as Mikasa leaned up against his cock and wrapped her arms around it. She then pulled it down and pressed up against Armin’s Stomach. Armin grunted again as Mikasa used her strength to keep Armin’s cock pinned against his stomach as she sat down on top of it asked, “Armin can you be a good boy and keep your penis pinned down for me. 

Armin moaned as he moved his hand to the base of his cock and pinned it down for Mikasa. Mikasa then slide forward along the cock rubbing her ass against it creating as much friction possible until she finally reached the swollen head. Mikasa leaned down and rubbed her breasts against the giant head. 

Just yesterday Mikasa would have been able to fit the cock between her boobs but today they were barely large enough to cover half of the head. Mikasa sighed. She felt bad for Armin. Not only was he larger than a 15 meter titan but he still had his dick attached and it seemed to really affect him as the poor boy was just begging to cum.

Armin had never begged to cum before as he was not the horny type of person. Armin would rarely jerk off once month and if he and Eren had sex then he wouldn’t jerk off at all. The fact that Armin was letting on her on him now without Eren being in the same room was evidence of the fact. Armin’s growth had made him horny. Armin was really starting to enjoy being big and that worried Mikasa a bit.

Armin moaned again as Mikasa started licking the giant head. The boy wanted more friction, and so he started to pump his hand along base of his cock. Mikasa slide forward some more and began lapping at Armin’s slit. Mikasa moaned at the taste of armin’s pre-cum flooding into her mouth. With all the pleasure Armin was getting the giant boy let a grunt and a lot more of Armin’s pre shot out signaling that the boy was close to climax. 

Mikasa rolled off the giant cock as Armin lifted it back up and pushed it towards the floor. Just as Armin was about to cum, Mikasa gave the giant organ one last kiss and Armin let out a yell as he blew his massive load onto the floor of the barn. 

Armin let out a steaming breath as he laid back down into the hay. The massive boy felt his cock deflate as Mikasa started walking towards his face. “Seeing has how I made you cum Armin, it’s your turn to repay the favor to me. I want you to make me orgasm as well.” Mikasa said as she sat down on Armin’s chest.

“How? I only made Eren cum because I sucked him off. But you don’t have a cock and I don’t want to crush your breasts by trying to suck on them and my fingers are to big.” Armin said as he tried to catch his breath.

“Just pick me up and lick me. Your tongue will do the rest.” Mikasa said as she crossed her arms. Now Armin decided it was time to be difficult. This always happened. Mikasa tries to have sex with Armin and the boy pushes her away because he thinks he is cheating on Eren, when Eren had already told Armin it was ok to have sex with her.

Armin groaned and picked Mikasa. “Are you sure Eren won’t be mad at me for giving you pleasure instead of him?” The boy said as he started licking Mikasa’s Vagina. 

“No Armin, he ahhhh, will be AAAAHHHHH hapPY!” Mikasa shouted as Armin’s tongue played at her nether region. Armin encouraged by Mikasa began licking with renewed vigor, which caused Mikasa to achieve her orgasm.

Armin placed Mikasa on his stomach as the boy fell back to sleep still tired from yesterday. Mikasa crawled off Armin and put clothes back on. She then walked to the entrance of barn. Mikasa walked outside and sat on the ground waiting for anyone to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. I really like those.


	6. Human Vs. Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Eren have a Titanic fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. However this chapter is big. Just like Armin!

Eren slowly woke up as he heard banging on his door. When he opened his eyes he could see Erwin opening up his cell door. "Finally awake sleeping beauty. I let you sleep in a little because today we are going to run some tests." Erwin said with a smile.

"What tests are we doing today?" Eren asked as he rubbed the sleep out his eyes. "Your going to be fighting Armin today." Erwin said as he threw clothes at Eren. 

Eren sat up startled and yelled out, "I am not fighting Armin! He's not that good with 3dmg and I might... Oh.. Right... Armin was turned into a naked giant yesterday...." Eren sighed and pinched his nose and asked Erwin, "This test is to see just how strong Armin is and to see if he has any value, isn't it?"

Erwin nodded and siad, "Everything Armin needs for clothes is expensive. Right now it's early summer and so Armin is fine being butt naked. But when winter comes he might freeze to death. That's why we need to find out his worth. If he far more efficient than you than we may get a bigger budget to take care of Armin."

Eren shook his head and asked, "Hange wanted me to fight Armin yesterday and that plan was shut down. What changed?" 

Erwin sighed and said, "It's 10 in the morning Eren. Everyone has been awake for a while now. We are trying to make pants but the fabric keeps tearing apart. As for Armin's food bowl we are having trouble with that as well. Moral is low. If you fight Armin and he wins than everyone will have an actual reason to make the clothes and the bowl."

"What if I hurt Armin? He can't heal." Eren asked as he put on some clothes. 

"I was planning on giving Armin a week off after I get dna samples from him, but if he does get hurt I'll give him more time off to heal. I threw Hange in jail yesterday because they were being uncontrollable so I have to do it my myself." Erwin said as he walked outside of the cell. 

After Eren dressed he chased after Erwin and followed the man outside were SC members were working. After walking for a bit they came up to Levi was over seeing a small group of Sc members. "How's it going Levi?" Erwin asked as they walked up. Levi sighed and answered, "Tch. It's going about as bad as you expect. The bigger we make the clothes the easier they rip. We were only able to get cheep fabric and I am pretty sure it's see through so it won't cover much. As for the Bowl, we have just started cutting down trees."

Erwin nodded and said, "O.k.. Tell everyone we are going to take a break. We are going to have Eren fight Armin. We need to know Armin capabilities so that I can plan around them and if he gets hurt he'll have time to heal. Not only that this will give everyone time to see his naked glory."

Eren stepped forward and yelled, "Wait, everyone is going to watch Armin and I fight?!"

Levi sighed and said, "Yes. This morning everyone is acting up saying they want to see Armin, with some outright refusing to work leaving me to flog them. Not only that those that are working on clothes are getting frustrated because their work keeps breaking apart. Hell even I want to see Armin right now, because I have size envy and I like staring at things bigger than me."

Eren sighed and said, "Well there is more than enough of Armin to go around. I had sex with him yesterday and his cock his way bigger than me. It had to be at least 2 and 1/2 meters tall or bigger." 

Levi grunted and said, "So now a kids penis is bigger than me. Great."

Erwin coughed and said, "Don't worry Levi, it's bigger than me as well. Now then. Levi move everyone to the field that we will Armin and Eren will fight in. Eren and I will take the food cart over to the barn and get Armin ready."

Eren looked at Erwin and asked, "Why do we need to get Armin ready? Shouldn't he already be awake?"

Erwin shook his head and said, " I sent Petra over there earlier to check on Armin and he is still asleep and since he is so big, waking him up seems like a death wish."

Eren watch Levi and the rest of S.C. members walk away and then asked, "How do you plan to wake him up than? Wouldn't it be better to just leave him alone and let him rest for the day? The same could go for everyone else if your having this much trouble."

Erwin started walking and said, "The expedition is taking place in 2 weeks. I want Armin to be ready by than, not after. The same applies to you as well Eren. The two of you together are the lynch pins to my operation now. As I said earlier if Armin gets hurt I'd rather it be today so that he has enough time to heal. Not only that I'd like him to get use to having such a big body. Did Armin show any unsteadiness yesterday?"

"Ya. He tripped over trees alot and sometimes he'd almost lose his balance when walking." Eren answered as climbed into a wagon with Erwin. 

Erwin sighed and said, "More reason to have him fight you. When he is fighting you he can learn to find his of balance. Besides, it's you he is going to fight. He'll be fine."

...........................................................

As Erwin and Eren pulled up to the barn they heard Mikasa yell, "Stay back you fuck! This barn is poperty of the survey corps! You can't go inside!"

Eren jumped out of the cart and ran towards the front of the barn. As he arrived he saw an old man with a wagon full of hay yell at Mikasa and Petra, "Your barn!? No, this is my barn! I use to store hay! What are you using it for? Titan storage!?"

Petra stepped forward and said, "Yes we are sir. Please leave before you wake him up."

The Farmer grunted and said, "So you want me to believe that your keeping a free range titan in my barn? Sounds like a load of Bull Shit!"

"That's because the titan is actually a giant naked boy with a bad attitude." Erwin said as he pulled up on the cart.

The Farmer laughed and said, "Am I actually supposed to believe that?!"

Just as the farmer finished yelling at Erwin, the door to the barn slide open and Armin's head popped out. Armin's tired eyes narrowed as he looked at everyone. Armin grunted and said, "Could you keep it down. My head hurts." 

The Farmer slowly nodded as Armin started pulling the rest of his massive body out of the barn. After Armin had freed himself he stretched his back causing loud popping sounds. Armin looked down at everyone and said, "I'll be back. I need to relieve myself and I need some water." 

After Armin left, the farmer looked and Erwin and asked, "What the hell have you dumb asses done? That boy was massive and naked."

Erwin smiled and replied, "Our chief researcher wanted to develop a titan serum that makes titans. Instead they made a growth serum and that massive boy was the result."

The Farmer than grunted and asked, "So he's just a really big human?"

Petra nodded and said, "Yes he just a really big human. That's why we need this barn. If he gets sick no amount of medicine will save him since he's so big. We also can't shrink him because this was an unintended result. So can you please let us keep using your barn?"

The old man sighed and said, "Give me some of his hair and I'll let you use the barn."

Eren rushed forward and punched the man in his face and yelled, "You can't have Armin's hair you sick fuck! It belongs to Armin and no one else."

Mikasa followed after Eren and kicked the man in his gut after he fell off his horse. She than reached and picked the man off the ground and said, "Your letting Armin use the barn out the kindness of your heart right?"

The old man spit blood in Mikasa's face and yelled, "It's my barn! If all I want is hair from an overgrown boy as payment than you should be thankful that I didn't ask for money! Besides it's not like I can stop the giant kid from sleeping in there! I'd get crushed by his foot if he felt like it! So just give me some hair and I'll leave!" 

Erwin pushed Mikasa and Eren out of the way and helped the old man stand and asked, "Why do you want his hair so badly?"

The farmer grunted and said, "I wanted to make a soft pillow out it. His hair looked so soft and shiny, and I figured it make a great new pillow. My old one hurts my neck."

Erwin sighed and said, "I'll see what I can do. We will leave it up Armin to decide. Is that fine with you two?"

Eren and Mikasa nodded and so when Armin returned Erwin looked at the massive boy and yelled, "Hey Armin, this old farmer owns the barn. He said he'd let you stay if you gave up him some of your hair." 

Armin sat down on to the ground. He then placed his hand his hair and pulled gently. After pulling his hand out he had a massive handfull of the golden locks. Armin than smiled and asked the farmer, "Is this enough hair for you?"

The Farmer reached into Armin's hand and touched the hair. The farmer smiled and said, "More than enough. Listen big boy, can you do me favor an move the hay out of my cart and put the hair in instead?"

Armin nodded and grabbed the all the hay in one hand. Armin placed his hair in the cart and then place the new hay in the barn over his old cum stain. Armin than turned back and asked, "Did you bring food Erwin? I'm hungry."

"There's food for you in the cart." Erwin said as he pointed at the wagon he and Eren had ridden in. Erwin than turned back to the farmer and asked, "Are you going to leave now. Or do I need to ask our large friend over to make you leave."

The old climbed up back into the cart and said, "I'm going. No need to get rough on a poor old man like me. Also tell the boy he has an impressively large cock for some so skinny."

Both Mikasa and Eren growled at the man and Petra only sighed. As the old man rode away everyone turned their attention to Armin who had just finished eating everything in the cart. Armin than turned around towards the tiny people and gave them a nice view of his cock.

Erwin grinned awkwardly and asked, "So what's with the sudden openness? Yesterday you got embarrassed any time someone other Mikasa or Eren saw your cock."

Armin shurged and said, "Don't worry I'm still embarrassed. But I can't cover it up wiith my hands. It's just to big. I also Don't know how long it will take you guys to make clothes." 

Erwin grinned and said, "Petra, take Eren and Mikasa to the battle field. I'd like to speak to Armin alone." 

After some minor complaints from Eren and Mikasa the three of them finally left. After they were home, Erwin looked up at Armin and said, "Let's be blunt Armin. You need us. Without us you would probably die and we both know you'd never eat a human. There are three things that I want from you. The first thing I want is for you to test your strength by fighting Eren." 

Armin nodded and asked, "Is Eren ok with fighting me?"

Erwin laughed and said, "He's hesitant but he'll be fine. It's you we're worried about. It's why I want you fight Eren today. So if you do get hurt, you will have time to heal before our expidition outside of the walls. The second thing I want from you is your full cooperation durning the expition." 

Armin nodded in understanding and asked, "What about the third thing?"

Erwin smiled and yelled, "I want you to use me as a sex toy!" 

"WHAT!?" Armin screamed out as his face turned bright redd. 

Erwin nodded slowly and said, "The real thing I need is DNA samples. That includes hair, blood, and cum. When it comes to the cumm I want you to shove me up your asssholee."

Armin sighed and asked, "Why?!"

Erwin grinned and said, "We both know that Hanji has no shrinking serum right now. That's why we need your DNA. We Already have samples from when you were tiny. Wiith that in mind, the more DNA We have the better. That includes skin, hair, pubic hair, blood, and semen." 

Erwin than cleared his throat an said, "As for why I want to be your sex toy. It's complicated. You see Armin, I am a virgin. I have never had sex. In order to contain my urges I started to masturbate to titans. That way I'd never want to have sex with my beloved survey corps members. You see titans don't have sex organs. However, since I began masturbating I started to dream about having sex with them. I even dreamed about having sex with Eren himself in titan form. The point I'm making is your my dreams come true. Please I need you to full fill them!"

Armin's eyes widen has Erwin touched his cock and started stroking it. As it grew Erwin smiled and said, "See Armin this will work. How about this if you help me with this, I'll give you Eren."

Armin's leaned forward and asked, "If I use you as a sex toy, you'll give me Eren?!"

Erwin nodded and said, "Yes of course I will. I am not liar. And if I don't keep my word, just tell Levi. He'll make sure you get Eren."

Armin giggled as sat back up. The massive boy's cock inflating quickly now. Armin groaned and said, "I'll have Eren all to myself if if I do this. One whole week of me and Eren. All the fun we can have together."

Armin looked over at the cart and saw buckets in the back. The massive boy grabbed the buckets and set the out together on the ground and then he turned his attention to Erwin and said, "Ok Commander Erwin I'll do it. But I want you naked first. Second I'll only do this, this one time." 

Erwin nodded and quickly striped naked and threw his clothes in the back of the wagon. After that he walked back to Armin. Armin than pointed his boner at Erwin and sprayed pre cum all over the man. Armin than got into squating postion and used the rest of his pre to finger himself open. Once Armin was ready he shoved Erwin head first into his asss. 

Armin groaned as Erwin's head bumped into his prostate once he had him all the way in. Erwin groaned as well as Armin's ass squeezed him. Once Armin was sure Erwin was safe inside he pushed one of his fingers inside and pushed Erwin up against his prostate again. Armin moaned and then started doing it faster and faster all the while masturbating. Inside Armin's anus, Erwin had already came from the friction of rubbing against the walls of Armin's anus. After Erwin came a second time Armin pushed a second finger inside and pulled Erwin out and dropped the man on the ground next to the empty buckets. Armin then aimed his cock and released.

Erwin coughed and sputtered as more and more semen covered him. Armin sat down after his orgasm and said, "There you have your buckets Jiz and your fetish fulfilled. Do I get Eren now?"

Erwin slowly sat up as cum fell off his and onto the ground. The man looked up said, "You must have some healthy balls kid, because this is more cum than I was expecting. As for Eren you can have him tonight after your fight. As for my fetish, I never want to do this again so I guess you solved it. Thanks. Now then I need your hair and blodd and then we'll go to the battle arena."

Armin watch as the cum soaked man hauled 10 full buckets of his cum back to the cart and then pulled out a knife and a empty syringe. Erwin then walked back and said, "Armin show me your wrist."

Armin held his wrist out to Erwin. Erwin quickly found a blood vein and stabbed it with a needle. The syringe filled up quickly and Erwin pulled it out. Next Erwin collected some of Armin's hair. Once he was done the man wiped himself off with towels that he had brought from the base and sprayed himself down with perfume. After dressing and hopping back in the wagon, Erwin looked back at the giant boy and said, "Come Armin towards battle you march." 

Armin sighed and followed after the commander as he rode off in his wagon. 

...........................................................

After Eren, Mikasa and Petra left they rode back to base to get 3DMG for Mikasa and Petra and lunch. After eating they left for the Battlefield.

Once they arrived at the field they saw Hange tied down to a chair with a gag in their mouth. Levi was stood next to them leaning on the chair. Levi then turned around and said to Eren, "I hope your constipated brat, because your about to get the living shit beat out of you."

Eren scoffed and repleid, "Do you not have confienced in me? We both know how strong I am."

Levi smirked and said, "Yes, I know how strong you are. But your boyfriends life is on line. If he fails to impress us, he won't get the care he needs. I want to see you trying your hardest. If I think you threw the match, your big boy will suffer my wrath."

Eren's eyes widen as he screams, "If that's the case even if he does win without my help, what will stop you from abandoning him?!"

Levi turned his towards the battlefield and said, "If he beats you like that, than Erwin will put his foot down and nothing is scarier than Erwin putting his foot down. Not only that but big boy might have a word with us if we forget to feed him. He may not eat us, but big boy is smart. He'll find a way to humiliate us and since he has value to humanity none of us would think about hurting him."

Eren nodded in satisfaction and then asked, "Why is Hange here?"

Levi looked back at Hange and said, "Hange is an expert on titans. They need to see just how strong big boy is. But to keep them from doing something stupid, we tied them to this chair and gagged them."

Eren sighed and asked, "That's cool and all but how will they get away without 3dmg, if mine and Armin's fight comes this direction?"

Levi gave Eren a Grinch grin and said, "If your fight or any damage from your fight comes this way, than their in for a pants shitting ride as Mike and Moblit haul them away still attach to this chair."

Hange turned their head to look and Eren and screamed at him through the gag, "Hmelp me!"

Eren scoffed and said, "I'd be more inclined to save you, if you hadn't turned my little Armin into my giant Armin. You get what you give Hange. In this case you get tied down to chair by a bunch of lunatics while two titans try to beat each other up. Well I need to go do my titan warm up stretches. Have fun and don't shit yourself to hard."

Eren than walked to the center of field and began to stretch. As he stretched he finally noticed something. Erwin said, everyone would be here. But Eren only saw Hange and Levi on the ground. After looking around Eren saw everyone piled together in the largest tree he has ever seen. Just has Eren saw everyone the ground began to shake and the trees began to sway. Birds flew off in different directions. And then Erwin on his white horse Glitterhoof tore out of the tree line at insane speeds. Everyone in the massive tree began to cheer as the tree line was torn apart as Armin came sprinting out, trampling over anything that thought it stood a chance to stop him. As Armin started to loop around the outside of the field everyone in the tree began to chant, "BIG BOY! BIG COCK! BIG BOY! BIG COCK! BIG BOY! BIG COCK!"

Erwin rode up to Erwin and jumped of his horse as it turned and ran back to base. Erwin walked up to Eren and said, "Look at how fast he is when he runs. That's one S.C. point for Armin. I'm judging him on a point system. If he defeats you fair and square without you throwing the fight he gets 10 points and passes because he only needs 5 to win. Are you ready Eren?"

Eren nodded as Armin stopped running and walked up towards them. Erwin smiled and started yelling, "Ladies, Gentlemen, and Insane Lunatics. Welcome to the First annual Survey Corps Titan Fight! In the green corner is Eren Yeager. Titan Shifter and Humanities second to last hope! And in the Blue Corner is Big Boy, Big Cock, Armin Arlert, Humanities Savior. And today these two are going fight to see just how awesome Armin is!"

Eren sighed and Armin blushed as everyone cheered. Erwin was making this into a sporting event. Erwin then pointed at Eren and said, "Alright Eren Transform!"

Armin stepped back so that he wouldn't get hit by the blast of Eren transforming and Erwin hid himself behind Armin's leg. Eren screamed and bit his hand. A bright light blasted through out the field and then Eren as 15 Meter Titan appeared where he once stood. Eren grinned as finally thought he was bigger than Armin, but to his and Armin's shock, it turned out Armin was Bigger with Eren staring at his chest. 

Erwin then left the safety of Armin's foot and yelled, "OK Titan and big boy! There is one rule only and it only applies to Eren! NO COCK PUNCHING! O.k. have fun."

Eren brought up his fists as Erwin flew away from the large tree crammed full of S.c members and towards Hange and Levi. Armin stepped back and threw a punch at Eren. Eren dodge to the left and punch Armin in the side of stomach. However to their surprise Eren's fist exploded as it hit. Armin screamed out in pain as shattered bone pieced his skin. Armin then kicked out knocking Eren away. Eren growled and threw another punch with his left arm and it exploded as it made contacted with Armin's leg. Armin grunted out as he felt more bone enter him. 

Armin than threw a punch at Eren and Eren jumped out the way, but tripped and fell. Eren rolled out the way as Armin punched the ground. The punch was so powerful that the ground exploded and sent Eren flying 5 meters away. Eren stood up as Armin pulled his fist out the ground and said, "That was more than I excepted. It seems that with my growth my muscles became a lot stronger to hold up my weight. It also seems my skin has become a lot stronger as well, because both times you hit me your fits exploded. Which is convenient for me because you no longer have fists to punch me with."

Armin than burst out into a fast sprint and swung a punch at Eren. Eren ducked under the punch and tripped Armin sending the massive boy down to land on his stomach. Eren roared and kicked Armin right in the dick.

Armin moaned in pain as tears came to eyes as he felt the fiendish blow to manhood. Eren growled as he heard mass booing coming from the large tree. Armin grunted as he grabbed his dick and said, "That's low Eren!"

Back at the tree line Mike snorted and said, "Should we stop the fight to give Armin a break."

Erwin having landed a bit a go said, "No. Armin's dick is a clear weakness. Any titan shifter like Eren would target his dick. If Armin can't fight after one dick kick than the only thing he is good for is punching mindless titans and we already have one of those."

Hange mumble something through the gag. Levi reached over and pulled the gag out and asked, "What is it four eyes?"

Hange grinned evilly and said, "One punch. Armin can end this fight in one clear decisive punch. He's more useful then you morons know. Go Armin! Beat the shit of that Dick Kicking creep."

Just as Hange yelled out Armin rolled on to his back and kicked out at Eren causing the titan to dodge out of the way, allowing Armin to stand up. Armin than let a titanic roar of his own and charged once more at titan. Eren roared back and charged Armin. Eren jumped at Armin hoping to tackle the big boy, but Armin saw the tackle coming and dodge to the left and swung one last punch at Eren. 

KABOOOOOOM!

The punch connected and Armin forced Eren's body into the ground. The lower half of Eren's body exploded into a red paste and the ground gave away, causing Armin to sink in the ground up to his ankles. Large chunks of rock where sent flying into air. The large tree everyone was standing in began to fall from the shock wave of Armin's punch. 

Reiner couldn't move as he watch Eren get decimated. Bert had to grab the man and drag him out the tree before he died. On the other side of field Erwin had pissed his pants in awe as he flew away to avoid debris. Hange squealed in pure joy as Mike and Moblit grabbed their chair and dragged them away from the incoming debris. Levi however just stood still and kept drinking his tea and said, "Smells people shitting their pants in fear and awe."

Back in the large tree, Jean who as at the very top of the tree was now flying down it helping any that got stuck in it after the chaos of everyone jumping out of the tree in order to get away. Connie and Sasha who had already escape where now flying away dodge debris as it landed near. Mikasa and Squad Levi however where flying towards Armin and Eren dodging debris. Ymir and Krista who just so happened to be in the lowest branches had the easiest time escaping and had made to the forest before the debris even landed."

Inside the upper half of his titan, Eren grunted as he started to cry and said, "A human just beat a titan's ass. I never been happier Armin! When I get out of this Titan I will kiss every last inch of your beautiful body!"

Armin who was still human had just beaten a Titan without the need of 3dmg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comment's and kudus. I like both!


End file.
